the devils
by musa lover
Summary: this is an alternate univeres where the winx are a group of spies for the wrong side. But wha is their master hiding from them? Read and find out. Im not very good with summeries but this'll be worth to read. R
1. sounds

One stormy windy night when the moon was coved in brooding clouds plunging the world into a shadowy darkness. 6 silhouettes danced in and out of the shadows in cat like precision, moving at the speed of light. "Orca, this is phoenix commence stage one" Musa whispered into her communication devise tecna gave her and the winx. 'Roger that phoenix' Layla whispered into her shiny green walky talky. Musa, was the leader of the fearsome Devils, her and her gang were kidnapped at the age of 12 and were trained in the arts of ajajajajka, karate, judo, defenses class and multiple battle and weapons classes.

**(A|N the following stuff s going to be about them so if you don't like this kind of stuff then skip it)**

Musa or phoenix is the youngest but the most fearsome and deadly. She enjoys seeing her victims in pain. She is also the leader of her gang. She has sonar eyes and can copy any sound ever made. She can fight with any weapon but her fav is a poisoned dagger and sword. She wears a black cat suit and doesn't hesitate to kill. Her spy stuff is a light red.

Layla or Orca is musa's right hand girl .Layla is the second youngest of the winx. She's unpredictable and has anger management. She can hold her breath underwater for over 5 minutes with ease and has major agility. She wears the same as Musa's but her spy stuff is green.

Flora or Rose is the most placid one. She hates being a killer but doesn't want to upset her sisters. Flora is the 3rd youngest of the gang. Her sisters think that she's a softy but that's because she values human life. She can navigate with the help of Mother Nature and can make medicines from it. She wears the same thing as the others but her spy gear is pink.

Tecna or Nyx is the smartest of the group. She is cold hearted and logical. Tecna wears a mask of no emotion same as Musa and only cares about her sisters and herself. Her brain is a computer and she has all the knowledge of a computer. She also can sense electrons in a human's body. She wears the same as the others but her spy gear is purple. She's also the 3rd oldest.

Stella or Ray is the most boy-crazy and girly. She loves fashion and always has another bf everyday. The next day they are nowhere to be found. Stella is the 2nd oldest but acts like the youngest. She's really cunning and uncaring to her victims. If anyone hurts her little sisters or older sister than they better be prepared to die. She wears the same as the others but her stuff is a yellowy orange. She can also see in the dark and is always warm.

Bloom is the oldest of the group. She's quiet and prefers to keep to herself. She's bossy and consented but loves her sisters to bits. She's untrustworthy to her victims and quite sadic. She can heal to some assent and has some invincibly (basically heals herself strait away). She wears the same thing as her sisters but her spy gear is blue.

Musa watched as a silent figure danced in and out of the shadows. It was ray. She had a heightened sense of sight so she could see in the dark. Phoenix was amazed at how handy her second oldest sister's gift came in. Ray's long blonde hair was strapped up in a pony tail inside her cat suit. As Ray effortlessly climbed the wall she got out her orange ray gun and the pulsing yellow light transfixed Musa for a brief second.

When the light disappeared everything went back to normal. "What was that?'" One of the guards on duty exclaimed as he looked at where the blaze of light had lit up the sky. "Riven your seeing things" A man with long coffee brown hair that was tied up in a braid claimed. "Nabu, I wasn't there's something going on over there and we're going to find out what."

Hey guys,

How was that? I've been working on this for a little while and I've finally got it on. Im sorry if anyone else has this same plot but I thought of it from totally spies. Please R&R


	2. fights

HEY GUYS!

Long-time no hear! Well here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.

Musa's heart pounded as she watched her sister's slip into the shadows, merging with them. She glimpsed Flame's nimble body flip in mid-air, her vivid red hair flashing in the moonlight.

She was just about to make a silent dash through the shadows when she heard something.

Footsteps

Her heart pounded madly against her chest as her veins surged with adrenalin. Making her body taunt she zeroed in on the crunch of the footsteps on the gravel.

'They must think they were being sneaky' she whispered under her breath while so closed her pure navy eyes that seemed to sparkle with the thrill of a hunt before being covered by a veil of flesh.

Musa heard the rustle of leaves, the sound of bare skin rubbing against the vines before being pushed away.

'2 minutes away' Musa thought. Her lips being morphed into a smirk and her eyes glinted with malice.

"Orca, come in" She said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"What is it?" Orca replied, an edge to her voice that caught Phoenix of guard.

"Someone's coming, two minutes away. Get Ray to hurry up and get it while I…take care of our…little problem." Musa said before clicking the off button.

I smirked as I heard the sound of emptiness, signalling that Phoenix had gone.

"Ray and Nyx hurry up, Phoenix has company" I said, my voice taking on a steely edge.

"We're going as fast as we can" an irritated Ray hissed, her eyes narrowed into slits as she helped Nyx get into the vault.

Nyx wordlessly worked on the vault. She shivered as the coldness of the vault contrasting against her warm skin.

Ray passing her tools as she attached the bomb.

Time seemed to stop. Rose sat in the corner while her sister's worked, her muscles taunt.

Orca impatiently tapped her foot, waiting to hear the sound of metal against metal and the groan which showed that they had achieved their mission.

After what seemed like a decade to Orca, the haunting groan of the door to the vault opening.

Letting out a breathe she didn't know she was holding the 5 sister's entered the murky blackness.

I sniggered as I heard him radio hi8s friends. I mean really, didn't he know how loud he talked? Seriously I'm surprised he didn't break my ear drums.

After listening to the man talk for 2 minutes I just couldn't help myself.

"You do know I can hear you" I sniggered as he cursed.

"What are you doing in Red fountain property" He asked gruffly, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"You know, just admiring the scenery". I smirked as I saw his mouth go taunt and his arm inch toward his sword.

"Now don't do anything you'll regret" I said, my smirk became a cold mask while my eyes seemed to harden into steel.

"Now why would I regret this" he glared as he pulled his sword out and put it protectively in front of his body.

"Because you don't know what you're getting into" she said. Her voice even and expelling no emotion.

It happened so fast.

Musa grabbed her dragged and thrust it at his muscular chest. The hilt gleamed in the moonlight as it flew towards its target.

It would have struck if a shield hadn't appeared in front of the magenta haired man.

4 silhouettes stepped out of the darkness, the moon lighting up their striking features.

"You need 5 other guys just to take one girl on? Wow someone's weak" Musa smirked as riven charged, his feet pounding against the soil.

Musa side stepped it before going into a bridge as a sword sliced through the air, leaving about an inch of room between her and the blade.

She kicked the blade away before dodging the punch and tripping up the blonde and putting the blade against his neck.

"Well this was easy" She smirked as sheen of sweat formed on the blonde's forehead.

It all happened to quickly

The blade plunged into her leg making the crimson blood pour out. Her face screwed up as she fought to keep her composure. A Taser's electricity flew through the air, twisting and turning, aching to inflict the pain in her body.

Quickly, she thrust the blonde in front of her.

His body tensed, the sizzling making his hair stand up on end. Due to the white hot pain, he collapsed.

Angered, the boys charged, Gripping their weapons as if they were the only thing keeping them alive.

They slashed. The horrific wail of sword against sword broke the silence in the cool night air. Blood was shed making the victim scream in agony.

Pretty soon it was the brunette, the coffee haired man and the cherry haired man against Phoenix.

She smirked at the thought, her white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"Come and get me" She hissed.

The men shuddered at her cruel tone, grimacing as her venomous words struck them.

The cherry haired man smirked, banishing is sword he sprinted to the girl who almost whipped out his entire team.

The other two that were left quickly got the just and got their weapons, hopping to hurt her worse than she had hurt them.

She smirked, hearing the pounding of their heart, the trickle of sweat running down their forehead, the clenching of their muscles as they shifted their grip on their swords.

Grabbing her ninja stars she threw them. She smirks when she heard the satisfying sound of metal slicing through flesh.

"It seems it's only us two" the cherry haired man smirked; his eyes filled with fire, aching to her the sound of her defeat.

"Let's dance"

If you looked very closely, you could see the outline of 5 girls swiftly dancing through the shadows. Twisting and turning their nimble bodies going form shadow to shadow.

They had done it.

They had the box.

"Phoenix, operation sneak has been achieved" orca spoke into the head piece, silently wincing at the name of the operation.

_This is the last time we let Stella pick the name, _orca thought rolling her eyes as she saw Rose clutching the box.

"heard you loud and clear orca, won't be a minute' Phoenix's voice came through reassuring orca that her best friend was ok.

She winced as she heard the haunting sound of a man's flesh being pierced before her leader's cold voice came thought.

"As fun as this has been, let's not do this dance again" Musa said before the tell tail sound of the head piece being turned off.

Five minutes later, the girls all met up, all questioning Musa about what had happened.

"Let's just say we won't be hearing from them for a while".

Done! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated I just had a case of writer's block. Anyway this chapter is done and I've decided to update every Tuesday (Unless something comes up.

Thanks you guys for staying by me thought this and I hope this chapter is everything you wanted.

Remember the nicknames are

Musa- Phoenix

Layla- orca

Flora-Rose

Tecna- Nyx

Stella- ray

Bloom- Spark.

I'll update on Friday if you tell me who the 3 boys who were there at the end were (the last 3 to fall)

For now ciao and please tell me what you think.


End file.
